


Moving In

by marsprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Luke moves in with Ezra. But before unpacking, Ezra wants to welcome Luke in a proper way. (Established Relationship).





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic involving Rimming/Blow job, so reviews and comments are more than well received. Also, English is not my first language, so I'd like to apologize beforehand for any grammar mistakes. This work is actually based on some experiences I had with other guy at my last year of high school, when he was still in his "experimental phase" before coming out as bi.

There was no way he could stuff more things into the tiny square box of an elevator. He could barely squeeze in himself as he punched the button for the tenth floor of the 12 story apartment building. He could feel the bile in his throat as the doors closed at last. Luke wasn't one for small confined spaces but this was the last load of his stuff.

As the elevator silently made its way upwards, he smiled. Luke knew that at the end of this journey would be his best friend (and recently found lover), and that made it all worthwhile. He could feel the excitement building inside him as well, as this was his first attempt at something more than a one nighter or a weekend fling. He had been dating Ezra for nearly six months now. A record for him, and apparently for Ezra as well.

Hard to believe that no one had snatched him up. Ezra was the typical rebel-boy stud. The guy had short black hair, cut so it was above his ears. His face was lean and his dark skinned body was to die for. He had this amazing sense of humor that Luke had never seen before with other people. Yet, Ezra never appeared like some of those other cocky boys. He had a strong personality, but it didn't control his behavior like it did to others. One more of the many reasons why Luke knew he was in love with him, not just for the sex.

And that thought made him squirm a bit, because in all honesty, the sex was so damn hot. It worried him that maybe now it wouldn't be anymore, because they would be together basically all the time: on mornings, afternoons after class, at night when ordering take-out, and the whole weekends. Still, even if they only did it now and then, it would be worth it. And this guy really knew how to please someone else's senses, one more reason why he had fallen for him, was his versatility in a sexual manner.

Despite his reservations, he had quickly agreed at Ezra's suggestion to move in. The argument of being closer, of not having to drive long distances to be together was nice, but unnecessary. He liked being with Ezra, and while he might act sometimes like some high school kid with his first big crush, he realized that he truly did enjoy the company. It was like feeling whole when they were together, and empty when apart.

Ezra apparently felt the same and so here he was, moving in with all his stuff and already feeling the change.

As the door opened, there was Ezra, dressed in a pair of faded black jeans (Property of Luke), and a tight white t-shirt with the word ' **REBEL** ' written in bold over his chest. The tee showed his slim muscled body as well, and Luke could see his erect nipples too. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at his boyfriend and now roommate.

"Hey there." Ezra said brightly before greeting him with a peck on the lips and a sassy grin. "Let's get everything inside, dude, and then we'll get to relax a little, okay?"

The words sounded good inside his head as he began to hand Ezra a few boxes, loading him up so to speak. And so, the notion of loading him up in other ways was making it hard for him to concentrate. Of course, not as hard as a few seconds ago. Ezra had buzzed him in, and when he entered his new home, he inhaled deep and looked at the well illuminated living room, small, but with a comfortable chesterfield sofa in the middle.

Stepping in, Luke had been surprised to see a banner on the far wall, welcoming him, but what really surprised him, was the fact that Ezra was already naked under his clothes. He had answered the door with just two pieces of clothing, which was okay, although Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Someone didn't remember to wear boxers today." He said with a hint of mockery while moving his sight from the evident bulge that was pressing against Ezra's jeans. "Is it because you didn't jack-off this morning, or are you just happy to see me?." He gestured to the tent raising under the fabric, and crossed his arms with a questioning look.

Ezra shook his hand. "Oh! Well, I went to grab some breakfast in the morning, and I didn't have any clean underwear, so I decided that I could have these borrowed for a few hours, you know, since you left them over the kitchen's floor last night." He winked and rubbed his hand against his crotch. "And I thought that maybe you'd like them back." He concluded with a shrug and a grin as he turned around and closed the entrance door.

Luke hadn't known what to say as the door had closed and he had seen the other young man face to face. Every part of him was screaming to simply reach out and grab him, but he held off. Well, at least until Ezra pointed to his groin with a playful smile.

The grin on Ezra's face only made him feel hornier, as he protested that there was too much to do. Even if it didn't work and so he knelt down, to undo his pants and get to work. "You..." He said grabbing him by the belt. "...Are..." He undid the zipper and the button. "....A pain in my ass, you know that Ezra?" He finished with a smile and his hand rubbing slowly against Ezra's shaft.

"We'll talk about that in a minute." Ezra answered with another wink as he caressed Luke's golden bangs. 

Obviously that was Ezra's plan, because as he undid the zipper, the semi limp cock began to grow before his eyes. He saw the vein thicken, and the head becoming flushed with racing blood. The flesh became a darkish pink hue as Luke's fingers fumbled with undoing the belt.

His hands had no choice but to hold onto the growing cock. He could feel the heat rising too, as he struggled with it. His eyes were fixed on the solid pole that now stuck out at his face.

Ezra merely stepped forward and pushed his hips up, until the fully aroused cock was brushing against Luke's closed lips.

That situation changed in a hurry as he opened his mouth, to let the hard cock push inwards. He felt Ezra's hands dig into his shoulder and suddenly he was being face fucked. His own hands reached out to grab at Ezra's thighs, his fingers digging deep into the muscles and tissue. He groaned as he relaxed his throat muscle, to allow the pulsing pole to dive deeper.

One of Ezra's hands reached off his shoulder and held the back of Luke's head as the hips continued to push in and out, making the cock twist and turn within Luke's mouth. The taste of salt was prevalent, but it was the steady motion that made Luke cry out. His body had been taken by surprise and was making up for it as he began to suck eagerly on the cock inside his mouth. His fingers dug deep and he heard a soft grunt from above him.

His eyes glanced upwards to see Ezra peering down at him. The eyes above were sparkling like blue sapphires as he watched himself being sucked off. It only seemed to make Luke hornier. His hands were now pulling from the other boy's hips, forcing Ezra to take another step closer.

"Jesus, Luke..." Suddenly Ezra's cock was being taken deep into Luke's throat. The two bodies were now leaning against each other, and with every thrust, Luke could smell the strong scent of his new roommate. The musky scent of sweat mingled with salt made Luke inhale deeply.

It didn't take long for Ezra to cum either. The hot fluid that exploded into Luke's mouth and throat was a welcomed refreshment. He drank it all, despite a gag or two. He was determined to not let any go to waste. The gooey fluid tasted better than ever, as he let his head lean backwards. His eyes looked up at Ezra, who reached down to help him stand up.

His legs were wobbly as he raised. Ezra took off his shirt and finished unwrapping his pants from his ankles. Luke smiled and wrapped his hands around the naked body in front of him, and he pulled Ezra closer. Their bodies touched as he leaned forward, his mouth finding Ezra's.

Luke kissed him and pried the lips open with his tongue, as he let Ezra taste his own cum. The heat made Ezra reach down for Luke's ass, the fingers digging into the soft flesh as if to try and rip the pants off. His groin grinded forward, pushing the spent cock hard into Luke's own throbbing prick.

"I guess you are happy to see me as well." Ezra cupped Luke's clothed boner with a hand, and with the other he started to push his fingers between Luke's cheeks. 'C´mon, let's start opening boxes." He pulled away and reached down for the closest one. The blonde huffed.

It was one hell of a welcome and he loved it. For Ezra to have taken that time off from his classes, and to give him such a nice introduction for whatever was waiting ahead for him. He couldn't stop thinking about that, and with the last of the boxes moved out of the elevator into the apartment, Luke began to think about new ways to show his appreciation to this new circumstances.

As he stood around the living room, noticing how his boxes were cluttering up the place, he thought about beginning to unpack them, but then he looked at Ezra's face, and it sort of made him think of opening something else. His eyes narrowed as Ezra bent over a box. Luke admired the round and soft butt, and he could feel the effect that this particular vision was having on his lower body.

His own cock had yet to have any release, and without any hesitation he reached out and slapped the tightly held cheeks displayed in front of him.

The smack echoed in the room and it had taken Ezra by surprise. He turned quickly and then smiled one of those rather sly little grins, the kind that made his nose crinkle upwards, his eyes narrowed, and his face lit up with a mischievous look that always made Luke horny.

It surely had worked: The next second he had his arms around Luke, pulling him close to his naked body covered in a light layer of sweat. He took a step back and suddenly he found himself leaning up on the back of the chesterfield.

In a moment of fun, he leaned back even more, holding even tighter to Luke and letting himself to fall backwards over the couch. He took Luke with him as they toppled over onto the couch bursting in laughter, and he pressed his mouth onto the surprised lips of his lover.

The taste of his mouth, the warmth of his breathe only made him sweat with arousal as he reached down, to grab the firm ass. Luke could feel Ezra's own excitement as he groped and felt the hard flesh under his hand.

The hard kiss they were locked in broke apart, and for a fraction of a second they stared into each other's eyes. He could see the love reflecting in those eyes in front of him. And then, the desire took over. Ezra undid Luke's shorts, and with some struggling both men were now laying on the couch, Ezra on top, with no clothes whatsoever, had his newly aroused erection rubbing against Luke's belly.

Luke's shirt was taken off by Ezra, and thrown somewhere on top of some stacked boxes. The touch of their bare skin made Ezra ache in a way he hadn't felt before. He wanted that boy, and without doubt he groaned and pulled down the shorts that Luke was wearing.

"Show me those hot thighs, baby..." Ezra growled in need.

His fingers dug past the elastic waistband of the underwear. Luke wanted to feel his cock touched, and couldn’t help but shivering a little. His own lust was overpowering as he squirmed to wiggle out of his own shorts. He wanted to feel Ezra's hands groping him too, and in seconds they were both naked and kissing each other like they were just two hormones driven teenagers.

The passion rose as he felt sweat beading up on his forehead. Ezra's hands were all over his naked body now, touching and making him quiver with anticipation.

Their antics finally made them fall from the couch with a loud thud that startled them both. It hurt a little, but the soft carpet underneath proved to be very helpful. Luke let out a laugh, and reached up to kiss Ezra fully on the lips. At the same time, he spread his legs, so Ezra's hard body could rest between them. It was all he needed to do as Ezra just kissed him again with hungry eyes, harder and with obvious urgency. His one hand leapt from the side to grab at the hard cock, and in seconds, Luke was panting as he felt the hard pull of Ezra's hand over his foreskin.

"Ezra, ah, oh fu-... " he mumbled with closed eyes, and suddenly the hand moved down beneath his throbbing cock to wedge itself between his cheeks. He felt the hard finger as it moved down the crack towards his warm hole, and as it reached the border, he moved his hips upwards, trying to prove his need.

Ezra's finger probed inside, with a clean thrust, and dug deeper without pretext, using the sweat as lube. It stung a bit as the finger went in, and Ezra moved it around, making Luke moan loudly. He was out of breath when the finger came out and Ezra began to slide down the aching body under him. His teeth brushed and bit hard nipples; and so, down his whole mouth went, his slippery tongue licking at the sweat stained belly, covered with a trail made of soft blond hair from the bellybutton to the erect shaft downwards.

Ezra's tongue moved down, as he kissed the boy’s belly button, and circled the hard cock body and glans, leaving a trail of thick saliva; Tasting and earning soft groans. Luke’s hands struck the floor as he tried to grab onto something when the waves of pleasure rolled up inside his body. His hips arched upwards as Ezra's mouth moved down and let his cock slide past the cheeks.

The tongue traveled softly, and made Luke quiver, as it was moving quickly around the member, leaking with transparent precum. And suddenly, his balls were being sucked. First one, then the other, and then back again with his cock. For several minutes he moaned and squirmed over the blue carpet as Ezra sucked him eagerly.

Ezra's head suddenly was pushing within his thighs, moving his dripping balls out of the way. The tongue now reached down and under, licking him and then moving towards the valley of his tender flesh, between his now shaking butt cheeks. Luke couldn't believe the feelings the now raspy tongue was generating, nor that Ezra was actually going to lick him there. He hadn’t washed himself since early in the morning, and carrying boxes and moving furniture from his old apartment made him sweat like hell. He couldn’t imagine how wet his entrance was, and yet he heard a loud moan of approval when Ezra licked his hole.

"Ezra! Oh, _God_...!" Luke closed his eyes and felt his whole body floating up in paradise. His whole body was dripping with sweat, his hands were fists at both sides of his body, and his hair was dripping a little over the carpet.

Ezra smiled triumphantly, and continued to make his way inside. The tip of the tongue twirled around the pink anus, making Luke ache even more in anticipation. His body was tense as he felt the hands pushing hard on the inside of his cheeks. He had his legs up and open, urging Ezra to move in and taste all of him. He didn't have long to wait either as suddenly a wave of nothing but pleasure came roaring into his body.

The tongue pierced his hope, digging into the softness of his insides and he groaned loudly. His head rolled from side to side as he felt the tip of that curled tongue dig into him, making him squirm as he felt the blood rushing from his extremities towards his own pulsing cock. One hand brushed lightly over Ezra's head and then grasped his own pole.

Two or three strokes was all it took. He didn't know which had made him lose it first, the hot swirling feel, of Ezra's tongue digging his ass, or his sweaty hands pumping his aching cock. Either way he shook hard as his balls shot his load out. The massive stream of cum splashed across his belly and towards his neck. He felt the hot sting of a thousand needles, as the warm stream ran across his chest, forming small puddles in the way.

Crying out he felt his hands fall to his side and his legs grew numb. They collapsed and began to edge as his body jerked and went through smaller sensations from the orgasm. His cock was feeling totally spent, and yet, all he could do was to gulp for air, desperate to regain his control.

When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the apartment, and he felt the heat sticking to his sweat covered skin.

The feelings were raging inside as he looked down his body. There was Ezra, his head resting on the inside of Luke's left thigh, hair and face also dripping with sweat. He could see the satisfied smile on his face too as their eyes locked into each other. Ezra stared at him, smiling brightly with those puppy dog eyes, extremely proud of himself. And Luke knew that somehow this was a just warm up for later. He smiled back, watching his chest heave up and down still, and saw that mischievous smirk cross Ezra's face once more.

"Welcome home, Luke" Ezra said softly, reaching up and embracing the other boy tightly with sweaty arms.

They hadn't gotten one box unpacked, but it didn't seem to matter. Luke realized he had all the time in the world to unpack, right now he was lying down, held tightly by the man he loved with his entire soul, in a room with closed windows, making it hotter than a scorching desert, and... nothing more.

He just enjoyed the newly found warmth he felt inside, not from all that had happened, neither from the solar rays hitting him directly from the window, but from knowing that this was only the beginning for him and Ezra.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
